o mais puro amor
by rugilaJ2
Summary: Oi vou contar pra vocês a estoria de um rapaz diferente, com gosto de roupas e estilos estranhos, sim esse sou eu, e por ser diferente dos outros eu tinha que me apaixonar pela pessoa errada, sim estou amando e pra complicar minha vida essa pessoa é a mais inassecivel possivel, quem é meu irmão gemeo
1. me apresentando

Notas da Autora

Querido to aqui novamente fiz uma fic original mas tava eu vendo clipes da banda Tokio Hotel com as traduções e me veio uma vontade louca de escrever alguma coisa, bem como na outras estoria me aventurando e nessa aqui sem parametros de outras fic então erros de grafia totalmente meus e loucuras escritas todas vindo de minha mente desocupada então vamos ver no que vai dar

Capítulo 1 - Me apresentando

Oi sou Bill Kaulitz, tenho 17 anos, sou uma pessoa diferente, por que falo isso, vou explicar primeiro nasci com uma aparencia androgena, isso mesmo pareço uma garota, mas não fico grilado com isso gosto da minha aparencia, bem em falar dela deixa eu mencionar que adoro usar preto, tenho cabelos pretos e amo maquiagem, é você não leu errado me maqueio e vamos deixar a modestia de lado faço melhor que muitas mulheres, segundo não so na aparencia que me diferencio no comportamento tambem sou brincalhão, mas timido, gosto de correr atras do que quero, não gosto de ficar por ficar, so saiu com uma pessoa se realmente sinto algo a mais por ela, isso me torna quase sem experiencia amorosa, traduzindo sou virgem, não quero que minha primeira vez seja so pra aplacar meu desejo sexual pra isso posso muito bem usar minhas mãos

A esqueci de falar como gosto de me diferenciar dos demais, não nasci sozinho, sim tenho um irmão gemeo somos identicos, o que não vale pois agora adolecentes não nos parecemos em nada meu irmão Tom apesar de mais baixo que eu, tem um fisico espetacular, que não mostra por usar sempre roupas muito largas, tem dreans aloirados, e uma vasta experiencia amorosa, traduzindo ele é o maior galinha da escola, e tambem o mais popular, ele de timido não tem nada sempre fazendo piada de duplo sentido, e faz amizade muito facil, tem uma voz mascula e sensual, ele é tudo de bom pelo menos no meu ponto de vista, já deu pra perceber que sou apaixonado por ele, não você não leu errado novamente isso mesmo, quando tinha 14 anos vi meu irmão sair do banheiro enrolado somente numa toalha, bem não teria nada de mais ja o vi assim varias vezes e quando eramos menores até banho juntos tomavamos, mas nesse dia algo diferente aconteceu fiquei vendo ele de costas e as goticulas de agua caindo pela mesma me deixaram excitado sim isso mesmo que ouviu excitado, ai meu inferno mental começou, começaram a aparecer os sentimentos diferentes eu sentia ciumes dele com as garotas, os carinhos agora me faziam sentir um calor imenso, e a presença dele me trazia uma paz, prestava mais atenção no seu corpo e movimentos e queria poder sentir mais de perto provar do gosto de sua boca, isso começou a me dar medo, eu achei que estava sendo possuido imagina, fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo, nojo, e comecei a me afastar dele, mas nunca consigui ficar longe o maximo que consegui foi uma semana eu era totalmente dependente dele, ele por ser alguns segundos mais velho sempre me protegia, sempre estavamos juntos e isso me fez muita falta nessa semana que passamos longe, depois veio a conformação eu amava meu irmão e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, e esse sentimento me fazia bem e mal ao mesmo tempo, mas agora não temos mais 14 anos, as coisas mudaram Tom começou a ter uma vida mais popular, festas, os amigos da elite do colegio e babacas, mulheres uma a cada noite, e com isso ele me deixou de lado, na escola faz que não me conhece, só não fico só pois tenho um amigo o Gust, conheci ele a dois anos atras e somos como irmãos ironico né, bem mais ja falei demais de mim por agora então vamos ao fato e por que não começar pelo primeiro dia de aula depois da nossa mudança, há que cabeça a minha nossos pais se separaram e então Simone minha mãe recebeuuma proposta de trabalho aqui em Magdeburg, então casa nova, escola nova, vida nova, não necessariamente pra melhor mas coisas acontecerão pra que tudo mude

Notas Finais

bem nesse capitulo quiz por a visão de Bill dele mesmo pra ficar mais explicado certos acontecimento daqui pra frente, bem não escrevo em folha de papel e nem nada desse tipo quando quero escrever venho aqui e mando bala então sem nem saber o que vai acontecer no proximo capitulo, vou escrevendo e vendo no que dá não sei quando vou escrever outro e se vou escrever mas vamos tentando obrigada pela atenção e peço que me ajude a fazer a estoria, sim pois cada opinião que receber vai influenciar


	2. Chapter 2 - casa nova - vida nova

Notas da Autora

Agora não será escrita na visão de Bill mas na terceira pessoa  
Vamos ver a mudança de casa e o relacionamento dos irmãos antes da entrada numa nova escola  
Escola pra muitos é o céu pra outros o inferno e pra todos a fase de maior aprendezado, nela aprendemos mais que materias aprendemos a formar carater vamos a leitura

Capítulo 2 - Nova casa - nova vida

Em frente em uma pequena casa num bairro qualquer de Magdeburg, Alemanha encontra-se um caminhão de mudanças e três pessoas carregando pequenas caixas pra dentro da mesma, rindo e brincando, Simone e seus filhos esses são os três uma familia onde os entregantes tem muito amor e carinho entres eles, mãe dedicada e vindo de uma separação amistosa com Geral Kaulitz, sempre se gostaram mas o amor acabou e ficou somente a amizade, e antes que isso tambem acabasse se separaram, Simone era enfermeira e recebeu uma boa proposta de trabalho, deixando assim Nova York onde morava pra vim pra sua terra natal, de inicio os filhos não gostaram, principalmente Tom que não gostava de mudanças, mas o que surprendeu a ela foi o apois de seu filho caçula, ele sempre foi um bom filho amoroso, sofria muito por causa de sua aparencia mais não deixava a peteca cair.

Tom já tinha uma irresponsabilidade que fazia jus a sua idade, por nunca ter passado por grandes provações, ele era o cara que todos queriam ser bonito, boa pintar, rodeado de mulheres, jogador e capitão do time de futebol, nunca foi rejeitado, nunca teve que se esforçar pra ter as coisas elas simplismente vinham diferente do irmão que sempre tinha que correr atras do que queria, e sofria bulling desde cedo, mas pode parecer que Tom era um cara intragavel o que so acontecia quando estava com seus amigos babacas do time e populares da escola, em casa com o irmão ele era completamente diferente, carinhoso, tinha no irmão um melhor amigo, e era com Bill que desabafava, contava seus temores e amores, por isso Bill entendia quando o irmão o ignorava na escola sabia que seu irmão valorizava e muito a aceitação e os beneficios de um popular, e ser irmão do veadinho nerd não era bem visto pelos ¨amigos¨, Ao entrarem na casa ficaram observando era simples mas aconchegante, tinha 3 quartos, sala, cozinha, 2 banheiros mas o que mais chamava atenção era o lado de fora o gramado verdinho, com uma varanda muito gostasa pra se observara a rua.

-E ai meninos o que acharam - disse Simone impolgada - sei que é menor que a outra mais é bem gostosa e cada um terá um quarto

Pra mim tanto faz, não queria vim mesmo - respondeu Tom de mau humor não tinha gostado de se mudar gostava do estatus que tinha na antiga escola e agora ia ter que começar tudo denovo - Eu vou escolher meu quarto! disse saindo da sala e deixando uma mãe triste pra trás

-Não liga não mãe, ele está assim por causa da escola, mas vai ver logo ele faz novos amigos e melhora - disse Bill vendo a mãe triste queria amenizar as coisas - Adorei a casa é linda! - disse sorrindo e tirando um pequeno sorriso da sua mãe - Bem que acha de terminar com essas caixas e pra podermos comer to morrendo de fome

-Vamos trazer pra dentro e depois arrumamos e vamos comer fora, é um jeito de ver um pouco da cidade quem sabe Tom não se anime

-Tudo bem vamos então! Tom desce aqui e nos ajude logo vamos comer fora - disse gritando para o irmão

-Demorou to morrendo de fome, será que tem alguma coisa descente pra comer aqui - sempre mau humorado

Assim arrumaram as caixas dentro de casa e seguiram para o centro da cidade, Bill olhava pela janela vendo a paisagem realmente a cidade era muito bonita, pequenas casas sem cerca, muita gente bonita pela rua, o centro não tinha grandes coisas mas tinha tudo que se era necessário, resolveram ir para o shopping, segundo Bill se conhece o lugar onde se mora observando os frequentadores dos shopping, que não era muito grande mas era bonito e tinha muitas lojas. Ao entrar logo Tom tomou uma distancia rasoavel de sua mãe e irmão, ficou observando as pessoas e viu que ali tinha lindas garotas, logo resolveu explorar o territorio

-Vou dar uma volta ver o que a de bom se me entendem - disse olhando uma moça loira e peituda que estava ali perto - encontro vcs daqui meia hora na praça de alimentação - e ja foi saindo sem aguardar a resposta

-O velho Tom já vai pro ataque - disse Bill para mãe com um risinho sem graça, ele se sentia muito mal toda vez que o o mais velho ia dar suas paqueradas mas desfarçava

-Você não parece muito feliz com isso filho! Devia fazer o mesmo que ele do que ficar aqui com essa velha aqui - disse Simone ela sempre via quanto seu filho ficava triste quando Tom se afastava e ouvia sempre o mesmo chorar escondido quando o irmão arrumava uma nova namorada, vinha prestando atenção a muito tempo no comportamento do filho e ja tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo mais esperaria ele vir falar com ele

-Velha que nada você parece minha irmão, e sabe que adoro sua companhia, agora vamos comer to com fome - disse carinhoso com a mãe já a puxando para o patio de alimentação

Tom por sua vez logo começou a fazer sua vistoria pelo local, se encaminhou perto de um fonte que tinha ali, e não demorou muito pra que a mesma loira viesse falar com ele

-Oi - disse a loira toda sorridente

-Oi gatinha! Sou Tom - falou com um sorriso de lado ja jogando charme, a garota era muito bonita e pelo jeito ele ia gostar desse lugar

-Eu sou Chantelle, você é novo por aqui nunca te vi antes - disse ja toda se insuniando pro mesmo, o garoto era bonito e ela não ia perder tempo

-Sou acabei de me mudar, e vim conhecer um pouco do lugar

-E o que achou?

-Muito enteressante tem pessoas muito bonitas aqui, e acabei de encontrar um anjo pra me mostrar o lugar, se importaria de fazer isso anjo? - disse ja se aproximando da garota que estava boquiaberta, com a direta recebida

-Claro, vamos dar uma voltar então! - disse e logo pegou na mão do loirinho arrastando pelo local, não demorou muito pra se encontrarem ao beijos no estacionamento

Tom mandou uma mensagem pra mãe que não ia almoçar com eles pois tinha feito uma amizade e que depois voltava pra casa de taxi. Ao ouvir isso Bill ficou triste sabia que tipo de amizade ele tinha feito e o que estava fazendo, sairam os dois mãe e filho e foram pra casa arrumaram tudo, Bil estava agora em seu quarto pensando em dar um retoque pessoal queria pintar as paredes quem sabe, tava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem viu seu irmão entrar so percebeu quando sua cama afundou e se virou dando de cara com Tom deitado e sorridente

-Que foi viu passarinho verde? - disse pela cara de bobo do irmão

-Não mas acho que vou gostar desse lugar! Cara conheci uma gata, e nossa como ela é gostosa! - ia falando sem notar o olhar triste do outro - Ela é da nossa escola tomara que estude na mesma sala que eu, é lider de torciada, e disse que segunda vai me apresentar para umas pessoas legais, e para o trenador acho que vai ser otimo! - disse ainda rindo

-Que bom que ja ta se enturmando, mas tinha certeza que ia se dar bem, quem não ama Tom Kaulitz! - disse sorrindo amarelo, estava feliz pelo irmão ter consiguido fazer novas amizades mas não doia menos ouvir que o amor de sua vida ja estava nos braços de outra - Comeu alguma coisa ou ficou so nos pegas com a namorada, mamãe teve que ir no serviço dela arrumar umas coisa, se quizer posso fazer algo pra comer?

-Nossa nem lembrei que tava com fome, você faria isso por mim? - disse fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono

-O que não faço por você, irmãozinho querido! - disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha e levantando

-Vou tomar um banho enquanto isso então! - disse dando outro beijo na testa de seu irmão

Bill foi a cozinha e colocou a preparar uma macarronada que sabia que Tom gostava, ele sabia de todos os gostos do mesmo, enquanto picava os ingrediente pro molho ficou a pensar segunda chegaria, e Tom ja tinha companhia provavelmente ficaria sozinho novamente, e mais teria que ficar vendo seu amado aos amaços com a nova ficante, Bill não se atreveria a chamar a garota de namorada já que seu irmão jamais namorava serio dizia que não queria compromisso, gostava de curtir a vida , bem deixaria pra pensar nisso depois agora aproveitaria o final de domingo pra ficar com seu Tom, e assim fizeram comeram, jogaram video game, Tom tentou ensinar Bill a tocar alguma coisa no violão ja fazia algum tempo que dava aulas pro mesmo, mas era dificil Bill tinha uma voz linda mas não tinha muita paciencia pra aprender os acordes do violão, passaram uma noite agradavel, sua mãe chegou e se juntou aos filhos, vendo um filme e comendo pipoca depois foram dormir afinal teriam que levantar cedo amanha, ela tinha que trabalhar e os meninos escola, começariam um ciclo novo e estavam ansiosos por isso.


	3. Chapter 3 - eu sou Tom

Notas da Autora

nesse capitulo vou colocar a visão de Tom  
o que ele acha dessa mudança de como ele se vê e o que acha do irmão  
vamos ler

Capítulo 3 - Eu sou Tom

Oi sou Tom, tenho 17 anos, preste a completar 18, sou filho mais velho, não que isso vale mas sou 10 segundos mais velho e isso pra mim é que vale, ja viu que tenho um irmão gemeo né, pois é gemeos identicos, mas se nos vir juntos jamais diria, bem não querendo me gabar mas ja o fazendo, sou muito bonito, tenho dreans loiros, e um corpo sarado, não tenho aqueles musculos de anabolizantes, mas na medida certa, barrida de tanquinho, sou bem extrovertido, faço amizades muito facil, e adoro namorar, não essa não é a palavra certa, adoro fazer sexo, e não por nada mando muito bem no assunto, comecei cedo quando tinha 14 anos, sabe comecei essa minha vida de galinha, por sentir uma coisa estranha em relaçao ao meu irmão gemeo Bill, ele é a pessoa mais amavel que eu conheço, dono de uma beleza unica com seus traços femininos, e sempre andamos juntos, um dia estava no clube com ele e minha mãe e brincando na piscina em meio a uma briguinha me senti excitado, sentindo o corpo dele molhado junto ao meu, bem achei isso esquisito, mas não liguei achei que fosse os hormonios expludindo sabe, mas ai comecei a olhar ele diferente, eu sempre o amei o protegi, ele sempro foi muito fragil e ficava doente constantemente, mas agora reparava em como ele era bonito, no riso verdadeiro, traços bem feitos e curvas quase femininas, e a boca como me perdia nela queria sentir o seu gosto, me sentia um monstro por tais pensamento, e não queria que Bill soubesse nunca, ai num ato de desespero e querendo tirar tais pensamento comecei a sair com garotas, gostei de fazer sexo, nunca sai com garotos pois somente o Bill me despertava desejos, quando tinhamos 15 anos Bill se afastou de mim, poor uma semana nossa a pior de toda minha vida, pois alem de irmão ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, fiquei com medo que ele tivesse percebido, mas não logo ele voltou e continuou como sempre

Ai comecei a sair com os populares da escola, nossa como gostei dos beneficios que tinha, de toda aquela atenção, me tornei capitão do time, sou muito bom no futebol, ai começou a chover mulher, os convites pra festas, a badalação, isso me viciou. Um dia estava com meu grupo no intervalo e vimos Bill, os caras começaram a zuar ele dizendo como algum podia ser assim, e que a escola não devia aceitar viados, isso denegria a imagem do local, fiquei muito irritado mas não falei nada não queria perder o meu estatos, então vingi que não o conhecia, meu amigos era de outra sala, nunca estudamos na mesma sala minha mãe sempre pediu pra colocar a gente separado pois queria que cada um tivesse sua personalidade isso facilitava pra meus amigos não repararem nos sobrenomes iguais.

Reparei nesse dia como Bill ficou triste com meu afastamento, mas não falei nada esperei chegar em casa, lá conversei com ele, esperava que explodisse e me xingasse o que não aconteceu, ele simplesmente disse que entendia e pediu desculpa por não ser o irmão que eu queria, senti meu coração partir mas não fiz nada, tem como não se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim, então desde daquele dia ficamos afastado um do outro na escola, e em casa agimos normalmente. Com isso tudo afundei minha paixonite por ele lá no fundo e entrei de cabeça nessa vida de balada e coisa e tal, sei que nunca poderei ficar com quem amo mesmo, então vou viver a vida a cada dia, e pra mim ta dando certo, mas quando chega a noite sinto o vazio dentro do peito, que só é preenchido por ele, mas a vida não é um conto de fadas sou realista pra isso, então vou levando, agora nos mudamos pela separação dos meus pais, fiquei bravo com isso, ja era considerado como um rei na minha escola e agora tenho que começar tudo denovo, formos ao shopping e lá pude ver que tem muito enteressante por aqui, até achei uma garota gostosa e acabei ficando com ela, é lider de torciada então meio caminho andado pra voltar a ter minha popularidade, e os beijos são bons, não me pergunte se tem bom papo pois pra falar a verdade não prestei atenção no que dizia, bem estou ansioso pelo primeiro dia de aula acho que vou me dar bem por aqui, quem sabe não acontece algo pra mudar de vez a minha vida

Notas Finais

bem é isso proximo vai ser o primeiro dia de aula então até lá obrigado por ler


End file.
